Nil
Summary Nil is the "nothing" that existed before "something". She is responsible to erase Space from existence through all the universes just to stay with Time at end of existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C, possibly 2-B Name: Nil, Void Origin: Her Tears Were My Light Gender: Female Age: Predates time Classification: Embodiment of Nothingness Attack Potency: Low Macroverse level, possibly Macroverse level (By merely wanting to be more than nothing, created all of existence by accident, creating space and time at the same time. Absorbed and erased Space, leaving nothing but an empty, "infinite darkness". She is the multiversal embodiment of nothingness, as she retains all the memories of her alternate incarnations, and all Spaces across all universes Time created through her time travel becomes the same Nil in the end. Erased all the universes from existence. Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Infinite (Unnafected by Time's ability to rewind or reset time. She is an existence beyond time itself, as she existed before (and created) the concept of time), possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Can manifest herself at any point within the infinite darkness that encompasses reality after she absorbed and erased Space) Combat Speed: Infinite Reaction Speed: Infinite Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Macroversal, possibly Macroversal Durability: Low Macroverse level, possibly Macroverse level Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Low Macroversal, likely Macroversal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Nil is the very embodiment of the void, made of nothingness itself. She exist simultaneously at the beginning and the end of all existence, when something returns to nothing, it returns to her, as she is the very concept of void), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2, possibly Type 3. Exists as the nothingness that precedes existence itself and its concepts, such as time and space, which only became to exist after she willed them to do so), Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 3. She is outside the rules of space and time, and doesn't get reset when time go back), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Embodies nothingness in a 4th dimensional scale, beyond the scope of Space and Time), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. She is a being that precedes existence itself and its concepts. Created the concept of time by accident. Erased the concept of space from reality, leaving only herself, the void. She is the very embodiment of the concept of nothingness itself which exists before and after all creation), Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 8. Reliant on the concept of nothingness/emptyness), Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Created space), Time Manipulation (Created time. Locked Time in a loop), Power Nullification (Nullified Time's attempt to use her powers), Absorption, Void Manipulation (Absorbed and erased Space from reality, leaving only nothingness), Teleportation (Teleported out of Time's grasp) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Spaceflight Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Her Tears Were My Light